


Photos to illustrate "The Horse and His Doctor" by Khorair

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:45:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Horse and his Doctor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591864) by [khorazir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir). 



In celebration of Khorazir finishing her story here's a photo of a bit of cosplay of Sherlock at London Zoo - and presumably, if it's to go with the story, John took the photo! We were on a visit last April when research for The Horse and his Doctor was being done. We saw some tigers (which I might show you later), these otters and also visited the reptile house ;-)

  
[](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/P4CmiTCacyzBiGGv8dzW8tMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/QtTNhkIL01m8PiI7Qa3WRdMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)  



	2. Meet Sebastian!

When Khorazir and I were at London Zoo I was also able to take photo of [Jae Jae who is the resident Sumatran tiger](https://www.zsl.org/zsl-london-zoo/exhibits/tiger-territory) and looks much like Sebastian would in the story. He has a lady friend called Melati who had three cubs a couple of years ago so they seem very happy.

 

  
[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/o1hDhPc51oJx-_SQyxxq4dMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/IefQ9b4ubaL0MB1pJ0YNoNMTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)

 

 

 


End file.
